goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Bourne Identity
Name: Bourne Identity Directed by: Doug Liman Screenplay by: Tony Gilroy William Blake Herron Based Upon the Novel by: Robert Ludlum Produced by: Patrick Crowley Richard N. Gladstein Doug Liman Executive Producers: Robert Ludlum Frank Marshall Music by: John Powell Cinematography by: Oliver Wood Film Editing by: Saar Klein Production Design by: Dan Weil Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Hypnotic Kennedy/Marshall Productions Ludlum Entertainment Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: June 14, 2002 Length: 118 minutes, 54 seconds Budget: $60 million Box Office: $214 million Pixar Movie Number: 735 The Bourne Identity is a 2002 American-German thriller film adaptation of Robert Ludlum's novel of the same name. It stars Matt Damon as Jason Bourne, a man suffering from extreme memory loss and attempting to discover his true identity amidst a clandestine conspiracy within the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). The film also features Franka Potente, Chris Cooper, Clive Owen, Julia Stiles, Brian Cox and Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje. This, the first in the Bourne film series, is followed by ''Bourne Supremacy'' (2004), ''Bourne Ultimatum'' (2007), ''Bourne Legacy'' (2012), and ''Jason Bourne'' (2016). The film was co-produced and directed by Doug Liman and adapted for the screen by Tony Gilroy and William Blake Herron. Although, Robert Ludlum died in 2001, he is credited as the film's executive producer alongside Frank Marshall. Fox 2000 Pictures released the film to theatres in the United States on June 14, 2002, and it received a positive critical and public reaction. Plot In the Mediterranean Sea, Italian fishermen rescue an unconscious American (Matt Damon) floating adrift with two gunshot wounds in his back. They tend to his wounds, and when the man wakes, they find he suffers from dissociative amnesia. He has no memory of his own identity, while he retains his speech and finds himself capable of advanced combat skills and fluency in several languages. The skipper finds a tiny laser projector under the man's hip that, when activated, gives a number of a safe deposit box in Zürich. Upon landing, the man heads to investigate the box. Arriving at the bank, the man finds the box contains a large sum of money in various currencies, numerous passports and identity cards with his picture on all of them, and a handgun. The man takes everything but the gun, and leaves, opting to use the name on the American passport, Jason Bourne. After Bourne's departure, a bank employee contacts Operation Treadstone, a CIA black ops program. Treadstone's head, Alexander Conklin (Chris Cooper), activates three agents to take down Bourne: Castel (Nicky Naude), Manheim (Russell Levy), and the Professor (Clive Owen), while also issuing alerts to local police to capture Bourne. Meanwhile, CIA Deputy Director Ward Abbott (Brian Cox) contacts Conklin about a failed assassination attempt against exiled African dictator Nykwana Wombosi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje). Conklin promises Abbott that he will deal with the Treadstone agent who failed. Bourne attempts to evade the Swiss police by using his U.S. passport to enter the American consulate, but he is discovered by guards. He evades capture, leaves the embassy, and gives a German woman, Marie Kreutz (Franka Potente), $20,000 to drive him to an address in Paris listed on his French driving license. At the address, an apartment, he hits redial on the phone and reaches a hotel. He inquires about the names on his passports there, learning that a "John Michael Kane" had been registered but died two weeks prior in a car crash. Castel ambushes Bourne and Marie in the apartment, but Bourne gets the upper hand. Instead of allowing himself to be interrogated, Castel throws himself out a window to his death. Marie finds wanted posters of Bourne and herself, and after agonizing, agrees to continue to help Bourne. After a chase in which Bourne evades Paris police in Marie's car, the two fugitives spend the night together in a Paris hotel. Meanwhile, Wombosi continues to obsess over the attempt on his life. Conklin, having anticipated this, planted a body in the Paris morgue to appear as the assailant, but Wombosi is not fooled and threatens to report this. The Professor assassinates Wombosi on Conklin's orders. Bourne, posing as Kane, learns about Wombosi's yacht, and that the assailant had been shot twice in the back during the escape, just as he was. Bourne now considers himself to have been the assailant. He and Marie take refuge at the French countryside home of her ex-lover Eamon (Tim Dutton) and his children. Under pressure from Abbott to tie off the Wombosi matter entirely, Conklin tracks Bourne's location and sends the Professor there, but Bourne shoots him twice with Eamon's shotgun, mortally wounding him. The Professor reveals their shared connection to Treadstone before dying. Bourne sends Marie, Eamon, and Eamon's children away for their protection, and then contacts Conklin via the Professor's phone to arrange a meeting. From a rooftop near the arranged location in Paris, Bourne sees Conklin has brought backup, so he abandons the meeting, but uses the opportunity to place a tracking device on Conklin's car, leading Bourne to Treadstone's safe house. Bourne breaks in and holds Conklin and logistics technician Nicolette "Nicky" Parsons (Julia Stiles) at gunpoint. When Conklin begins pressing him to remember his past, Bourne recalls his attempt to assassinate Wombosi through successive flashbacks. As Kane, and working under orders from Treadstone, Bourne infiltrated Wombosi's yacht but could not bring himself to kill Wombosi while Wombosi's children were present, and instead fled, being shot during his escape. Bourne announces he is resigning from Treadstone and is not to be followed. As agents descend on the safe house, Bourne fights his way free. When Conklin leaves the safe house, he is killed by Manheim operating under Abbott's orders. Abbott shuts down Treadstone. Abbott reports to an oversight committee that Treadstone is "all but decommissioned" before discussion turns to a new project codenamed "Blackbriar". In the final scene, Bourne finds Marie renting out scooters to tourists on Mykonos, and the two reunite. Voice Talent • Matt Damon as Jason Bourne • Franka Potente as Marie Helena Kreutz • Chris Cooper as Alexander Conklin • Clive Owen as The Professor • Brian Cox as Ward Abbott • Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Nykwana Wombosi • Gabriel Mann as Danny Zorn • Julia Stiles as Nicolette "Nicky" Parsons • Josh Hamilton as Research Tech • Walton Goggins as Research Tech • Orso Maria Guerrini as Giancarlo • Tim Dutton as Eamon • Nicky Naude as Castel • Russell Levy as Manheim Media Release *''Bourne Identity'' released in the U.S. on videocassette and DVD January 21, 2003 in two formats: a single-disc widescreen collector's edition and a single-disc full screen collector's edition. Both contain supplemental materials including a making-of documentary, a commentary from director Doug Liman and deleted scenes. International Flags *USA: June 14, 2002 / January 21, 2003 (Media) *Canada: July 26, 2002 / February 4, 2003 (Media) *Australia: August 22, 2002 *Taiwan: August 23, 2002 *United Kingdom: September 3, 2002 / March 25, 2003 (Media) *Philippines: September 4, 2002 *Ireland: September 6, 2002 *Lebanon and Singapore: September 12, 2002 *Denmark and Norway: September 13, 2002 / April 15, 2003 (Danish Media) / May 6, 2003 (Norwegian Media) *New Zealand: September 16, 2002 *Hong Kong and Malaysia: September 19, 2002 / February 25, 2003 (Cantonese Media) / December 2, 2003 (Malay Media) *Iceland and Turkey: September 20, 2002 / February 25, 2003 (Icelandic Media) / September 16, 2003 (Turkish Media) *Belgium, Egypt, France, Indonesia and Venezuela: September 25, 2002 / March 4, 2003 (Flemish DVD) / January 20, 2004 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) / January 14, 2003 (French Media) / December 14, 2004 (Indonesian Media) *Austria, Switzerland and Germany: September 26, 2002 / May 20, 2003 (German Media) *Poland: September 27, 2002 / June 3, 2003 (Polish Media) *Argentina, Chile and Colombia: October 3, 2002 *Cyprus, Estonia, India, Kazakhstan, Thailand and Ukraine: October 4, 2002 / May 6, 2003 (Estonian Media) / June 10, 2003 (Hindi Media) / November 10, 2003 (Kazakh Media) / January 27, 2004 (Thai Media) / February 3, 2004 (Ukrainian Media) *Peru, Russia and Slovenia: October 10, 2002 / April 8, 2003 (Russian Media) / November 2, 2004 (Slovenian Media) *Brazil, Portugal, Finland and Kenya: October 11, 2002 / February 25, 2003 (Brazilian Portuguese Media) / March 4, 2003 (Portugal Media) / August 26, 2003 (Finnish Media) *The Netherlands, Hungary, Czech Republic and Israel: October 17, 2002 / April 29, 2003 (Dutch Media) / February 25, 2003 (Hungarian Media) / April 1, 2003 (Czech Media) / June 17, 2003 (Hebrew Media) *South Korea, Mexico and Sweden: October 18, 2002 / November 25, 2003 (Korean Media) / January 7, 2003 (Spanish Media) / October 14, 2003 (Swedish Media) *Kuwait: October 22, 2002 *Bulgaria and South Africa: October 25, 2002 / May 13, 2003 (Bulgarian Media) *Croatia: November 7, 2002 / July 1, 2003 (Croatian Media) *Spain: November 8, 2002 / July 22, 2003 (Spanish Media) *Italy and Uruguay: November 15, 2002 / August 5, 2003 (Italian Media) *China: November 21, 2002 / September 30, 2003 (Chinese Media) *Greece and Romania: November 22, 2002 / January 6, 2004 (Greek Media) / May 20, 2003 (Romanian Media) *Lithuania: January 10, 2003 / November 2, 2004 (Lithuanian Media) *Japan: January 25, 2003 / December 15, 2003 (Japanese Media) DVD Main Menu *Play *Scenes #Dead Man #It's Not Coming Back #To Switzerland #The Wombosi Problem #My Name is Jason Bourne #The American Embassy #Find Jason Bourne #Marie Helena Kreutz #Home #Assassin #The Right Thing #Paris Pursuit #Mr. Kane's Hotel Bill #The Wombosi Connection #Eamon #The Killer Outside #Bourne's Game #A Malfunctioning Weapon #Forced Retirement #End Titles *Bonus Materials *Deleted Scenes and Blooper Stuff *Languages **Spoken Languages: English 5.1 Dolby Digital, English 5.1 DTS, Français 5.1 Dolby Digital, Español 5.1 Dolby Digital (Mexican dubbing) and Feature Commentary with Director Doug Liman **Subtitles: English for the Hearing Impaired and Español Aspect Ratios *2.35:1/1.85:1 (Widescreen with Full Open Matte/''CinemaScope'') Logo Variations The 20th Century Fox logo in 1994-2009 speeds up x2 and next comes the Pixar Animation Studios logo playing as normal to start the movie. Previews *Daredevil Trailer (In Theaters February 2003) *Just Married Trailer (In Theaters January 2003) *Treasure Planet Trailer (In Theaters November 27th) *Bourne Identity: Motion Picture Soundtrack Commercial Quotes *Quotes Outtakes * Bourne Identity/Outtakes Other Languages * Bourne Identity/Other Languages Language Dubs * Bourne Identity/Language Dubs Credits * Bourne Identity/Credits Category:2002 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s